No friendship No love No muggle
by Quimress
Summary: C'était ce que clamaient les affiches au mur. L'inscription semblait presque agressive et Queenie accéléra le pas, baissant la tête pour échapper à ses mots comme écrit pour elle. OS - Entre les deux films. OS - Entre les deux films. No friendship.


Allez je m'attaque à un nouveau fandom : Les Animaux Fantastiques ! Ayant beaucoup aimé le premier, ainsi que le personnage de Jacob (où comment rendre un pâtissier/boulanger absolument adorable), Queenie et leur relation à tous les deux, une idée de fic est venue !

**Note :** Alors, oui. Je sais. Le titre est en anglais, et pourtant j'utilise le terme français moldu. La raison ? Pour une affiche anti-moldu, je trouvais que l'anglais rendait mieux, c'est plus fluide. Et tant qu'à faire, j'utilise le nom anglais pour Newt, parce que Norbert, c'est pas top.

**Disclamer :** L'histoire originale ne m'appartient pas, blablabla, vous connaissez la chanson.

* * *

_« No friendship. No love. No muggle. »_

C'était ce que clamaient les affiches au mur. L'inscription semblait presque agressive et Queenie accéléra le pas, baissant la tête pour échapper à ses mots comme écrit pour elle. Jacob l'attendait à la maison, caché comme un trésor, son trésor. La jeune femme ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle risquait à entretenir ainsi une relation avec un moldu. Elle avait préféré ne pas savoir. Le gouvernement sorcier américain ne plaisantait pas avec le respect des lois. Le si gentil Newt en avait d'ailleurs fait les frais. Si même un citoyen anglais, qui ne connaissait rien ou presque aux lois américaines, elle n'osait pas imaginer le sort qu'on lui réserverait à elle. Queenie resserra sa prise sur son sac et baissa son chapeau sur ses yeux, inquiète et angoissée. Pourtant, malgré les risques, la sorcière ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner Jacob. Il ne le méritait pas, il n'avait pas choisi de naître moldu, tout comme elle n'avait pas choisi de naître sorcière.

Leur histoire aurait presque pu être une tragédie, en y repensant.

Mais déjà, les lumières chaleureuses de leur maison, du côté moldu de New York, lui firent accélérer le pas. Jacob l'attendait. Il l'attendait toujours de toute façon. Elle déverrouilla la porte et entra, vite accueillie par l'odeur appétissante de viande grillée. Jacob était certes pâtissier, mais il était aussi très bon cuisinier, et il savait que ce jour-là Queenie rentrait tard de son travail. Alors il faisait à manger et ne dérogeait jamais à cette habitude.

La jeune femme rentra dans la cuisine et immédiatement les pensées de Jacob l'assaillirent. Elle en avait l'habitude, bien sûr, mais l'incapacité chronique de son amant à camoufler la moindre de ses idées la surprenait toujours. Il n'en avait pas honte et n'essayait même plus, vu que de toute façon il en était physiquement incapable.

Elle s'approcha silencieusement de lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules avant de planter un baiser sonore sur sa joue. Il sursauta puis sourit immédiatement, de ce même sourire qui l'avait attendri la première fois. Un sourire joyeux et spontané, un sourire d'enfant presque.

\- Bonsoir chéri, dit-elle en passant une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux.

\- Bonsoir Queenie, tu es rentré plus tôt que prévu.

\- J'ai prétexté un mal de tête pour rentrer plus vite. Tout le monde n'y a vu que du feu !

\- Quelle comédienne tu fais !

Elle rit doucement et l'embrassa avant de sortir de la cuisine pour mettre la table, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Jacob coupa le gaz sous ses casseroles et entreprit de verser leur portion dans leurs assiettes. Il avait les sourcils froncés et un air concentré sous l'effort.

Ça amusait toujours Queenie de le voir s'agiter dans la cuisine sans aucune magie. Il faisait tout de ses propres mains, quitte à se couper. La pâtisserie aussi, il la faisait à la main, et par curiosité Queenie avait voulu essayer à son tour, pour faire comme les moldus. Quelle surprise de redécouvrir la cuisine. Tout était plus dur sans magie et faire monter les œufs en neige avait failli la rendre folle elle avait même eu une crampe aux bras à force de remuer. Mais elle n'avait pas abandonné et ce premier gâteau « à la moldu » avait été une réussite.

\- Queenie, tu viens, le repas est prêt !

Jacob l'appelait de leur salle à manger mais la sorcière ne pouvait détacher son regard de la fenêtre.

Un homme était en train de coller une affiche publicitaire pour une quelconque marque de produit d'entretien, rien d'intéressant. Mais quand elle cligna des yeux, le contenu changea, révélant ces six mots qui résonnaient en elle depuis qu'elle avait quitté son travail.

_« No friendship. No love. No muggle. »_

* * *

Au cas où ; la traduction du titre est « Pas d'amitié. Pas d'amour. Pas de moldu. »

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez, vu que c'est ma première fanfic sur ce fandom (et que les deux films commencent à dater un peu dans ma mémoire, surtout le premier) les personnages sont peut-être éloignés de leur caractère d'origine.


End file.
